cattytheorchidssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Olympia Family Tree
Brace yourself, a load of bullet points are a'comin. Legend = #† means the person died of other causes other than old age #‡ means the person is Dark #The names/generations that are struck are the ones who were sent to Azkaban The Family Tree *'Ares Olympia + Trinity Olympia nee Rosier' = Hermes + Marie Olympia nee Avery, Calypso† (died at age 9, cause of death: stray Avada Kedavra when a duel started in the town square where she was strolling around town with her mother and brother), Dionysus (gone missing at age 15) **'Hermes Olympia + Marie Olympia' = Alecto Olympia + Unknown Pureblood Wizard (one night stand), Aphrodite + Cepheus Black ***'Alecto Olympia + Unknown Pureblood Wizard' = Apollo + Euphemia Carrow, Artemis (Apollo and Artemis are twins) ****'Apollo Olympia + Euphemia Olympia nee Carrow' = Hyperion + Alana Parkinson, Koios + Eliza Nott *****'Hyperion Olympia + Alana Olympia nee Parkinson' = Chronos + Adelina Malfoy, Lethe, Mnemosyne, Theia + Isidore Potter ******'Chronos Olympia + Adelina Olympia nee Malfoy' = Helios + Anastasia Abbott, Selene + Alexei Konstantinov *******'Helios Olympia + Anastasia Olympia nee Abbott' = Palaemon + Veronica Greengrass, Amphitrite, Triteia ********'Palaemon Olympia + Veronica Olympia nee Greengrass' = Hephaestus + Vivienne Bennett, Aglaea + Jordan Rosier *********'Hephaestus Olympia + Vivienne Olympia nee Bennett' = Khione, Athena *******'Selene Konstantinova nee Olympia + Alexei Konstantinov' = Ivan, Vladimir + Natalia Braginskaya, Yekaterina, Nikolai Konstantinov + Johnathan Wilson ********'Vladimir Konstantinov + Natalia Konstantinova nee Braginskaya' = Anzhelika + Yuri Romanov, Yakov *********'Anzhelika Romanova nee Konstantinova + Yuri Romanov' = Anastasiya, Leonid, Veronika ******'Theia Potter nee Olympia + Isidore Potter' = Harmonia, Atlas *****'Koios Olympia + Eliza Olympia nee Nott' = Asteria + Terminus Yaxley, Astraeus + Hana Prewett ******'Asteria Yaxley nee Olympia + Terminus Yaxley' = Megaera, Tisiphone (Megaera and Tisiphone are twins) ******'Astraeus Olympia + Hana Olympia nee Prewett' = Aristaeus + Ellamarie Weasley, Lyra Black (adopted), Pandia + Shirou Yukimura *******'Aristaeus Olympia + Ellamarie Olympia nee Weasley' = Ellamarie was infertile and so was unable to bear children. *******'Pandia Yukimura nee Olympia + Shirou Yukimura' = Amaterasu ***'Aphrodite Black nee Olympia + Cepheus Black' = Carina† (stillborn), Ophiuchus, Pyxis† (died at age 20, cause of death: murdered by Muggle), Hemera, Tartarus‡ (turned Dark after witnessing the murder of his older sister) + Viviana Lestrange‡ ****'Tartarus Olympia‡ + Viviana Olympia nee Lestrange‡' = Thalassa‡ + Leo Black‡, Thanatos‡ + Yana Bulstrode‡, Ananke‡ + Sagittarius Black‡ *****'Thanatos Olympia‡ + Yana Olympia nee Bulstrode‡' = Aquila‡ + Deimos Black‡, Aeolus‡ ******'Aquila Black nee Olympia‡ + Deimos Black‡' = Aquarius‡, Scorpio‡ *****'Thalassa Black nee Olympia‡ + Leo Black‡' = Phobos‡ + Hana Prewett, Deimos‡ + Aquila Olympia‡, Cetus‡ + Virgo Black‡ (Phobos and Deimos are twins) ******'Phobos Black‡ + Hana Olympia nee Prewett' = Lyra (was adopted by Astraeus and Hana since Phobos didn't want anything to do with his illegitimate daughter.) *****'Ananke Black nee Olympia‡ + Sagittarius Black‡'= Virgo‡ + Cetus Black‡, Pavo‡ + Amelie Selwyn‡ ******'Virgo Black nee Olympia + Cetus Black' = Epimetheus + Valentina Karkaroff, Menoetius *******'Epimetheus Black + Valentina Black nee Karkaroff' = Ouranos + Julia Goyle, Capricorn (has a lot of one night stands and children) ********'Ouranos Black + Julia Black nee Goyle' = Perses + Malia Max, Gaia, Polaris *********'Perses Black + Malia Black nee Max' = Zeus, Poseidon, Hades (triplets) Trivia *The Dark side of the family is full of inbreeding. *Phobos Black kidnapped Hana Olympia and raped her just to piss off his 3rd degree cousin. Yeah, he's that messed up.